Amor o amistad
by NaruHaoToboe
Summary: Shuichi tiene una pelea con Yuki y va a buscar el consuelo de su mejor amigo... sin embargo sus sentimientos se ven confundidos (HiroxShuichi). CAP.3 ARRIBA! gracias a Naru!
1. cap I

Hola, soy Toboe, debo decir que este es el primer fic que hago yo solita..... así que estoy algo nerviosa =T.T=, espero que les guste, y me digan que tal les pareció.... no sean malvados porfa.

* * *

Yuki! Ya estoy en casa!- gritó alegremente Shuichi al llegar a la sala del departamento, sin embargo no hubo señales de que Yuki estuviera allí, Shuichi tenía unas ganas enormes de verlo, de sentirlo; comenzó a buscarlo por toda la casa gritando su nombre, hasta que abrió la puerta del estudio, Yuki lucía igual de serio, sin embargo eso era parte de su atractivo.

Yuki!!!!!!- dijo Shuichi alegremente mientras saltaba hacia él, al chocar sus cuerpos ambos cayeron al suelo.

Baka! Que demonios crees que haces? Estoy ocupado!- replicó Yuki poniéndose de pie y haciendo un lado a Shuichi bruscamente, sin embargo este saltó para abrazarlo nuevamente.

Yuki te he ex.....- sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un golpe que lanzó Yuki justo en su mejilla, después miró directamente a los ojos del escritor, quien parecía furioso. Shuichi se llevó su mano a la mejilla, que ahora estaba roja.

Te dije que estoy ocupado! Acaso no entiendes lo que eso significa?- Yuki lo sujetó de los hombros agitándolo, mientras le gritaba a centímetros de su rostro.

Yuki..... yo.....- no lo dejó terminar puesto que lo llevó al pasillo y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Lárgate!-

Shuichi se quedó sentado, en la misma posición, las lagrimas ya habían comenzado a rodar por su rostro, él nunca quiso hacer que Yuki se molestara tanto, solo quería estar cerca de él, pasó un rato allí mismo, llorando, culpándose de lo sucedido, pero pronto se hizo a la idea de que él solo era una molestia para su escritor, no quería seguirlo molestando, así que en silencio tomó todas sus cosas y se fue.

Al llegar a la calle tomó un taxi, sin embargo no sabía a donde ir. Pasados unos minutos se decidió a ir con su guitarrista. Ya era tarde y le daba un poco de pena, pensaba que Hiro ya estaría dormido, estaba a punto de tocar el timbre cuando se abrió la puerta, y del interior del apartamento salió Ayaka seguida por Hiroshi, ambos se sorprendieron mucho al ver a Shuichi, el guitarrista le ofreció entrar mientras se despedía de Ayaka.

Que ocurrió Shuichi? Acaso volviste a pelearte con Eiri-san?- preguntó sentándose en el piso de su habitación.

Hiro..... por fin he comprendido que solo soy una molestia para Yuki....-

Pero Shu....-

Él no siente nada por mí...... solo le he quitado el tiempo...- Shuichi irrumpió en llanto, Hiro solo se limitó a abrazarlo.

Tranquilo, ya sabes como es él, sabes que se arreglará- le alzó la cara suavemente para poder ver su rostro, Shuichi cerró sus ojos, de pronto sintió dolor en su mejilla, al abrirlos vio a Hiro con una expresión de furia.

Él te hizo esto?- le preguntó muy seriamente mientras pasaba suavemente un dedo por el pequeño moretón en su mejilla, el cantante no contestó, Hiroshi se puso de pié rápidamente, tomó con violencia su casco, se disponía a salir de la habitación cuando fue interceptado por Shuichi.

Por favor Hiro, no vayas..... deja así las cosas, te he dicho que ya comprendí.... debí haberlo hecho desde hace mucho.... agoté su paciencia- dijo entre sollozos.

Shu....- dejó caer el casco y lo abrazó fuertemente –No me gusta verte así.....- lentamente fueron hasta su cama, Shuichi lloraba desconsoladamente mientras Hiro lo abrazaba y pasaba su mano por su cabello, sin embargo se sentía invadido por la rabia, deseaba defender a su amigo, quería irle a reclamar a Eiri y descargar todo su enojo en él, pero sabía que Shuichi no se lo permitiría, lo abrazó mas fuerte, su llanto aumentó de intensidad, Shuichi recordaba todo lo que había vivido con Yuki, recordaba cuando se conocieron, también el día en que llegó a vivir a su casa, recordaba el sabor de los labios del escritor.

Pasadas unas horas Shuichi dejó de llorar, aunque a momentos algunas lagrimillas se escapaban de sus ojos, Hiro no había dejado de abrazarlo, seguía muy enojado, sintió la necesidad de protegerlo, no quería que nadie mas le hiciera daño, quería tenerlo siempre a su lado, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó del guitarrista, algo que nunca antes había sentido por otro hombre.

Solo me importa tu felicidad Shu....- le dijo suavemente mientras levantaba el rostro de su amigo –No quiero que nadie más vuelva a hacerte este daño.... Shu..... yo....- se acercó un poco a su rostro. Shuichi lo miraba fijamente, después se incorporó algo rápido para quedar sentado a su lado.

Gracias Hiro... tu siempre has estado conmigo....- Shuichi ya estaba muchísimo mejor a comparación de cuando llegó –Podría quedarme esta noche aquí?- la pregunta le sacó una sonrisa a Hiroshi –pero que estas diciendo?.Claro que sí, ya es tarde, puedes dormir en mi ca.......ma- al mirarlo Shuichi ya se encontraba en boxers dispuesto a ponerse su pijama, el corazón de Hiro se agitó, trató de controlarse pues él era su amigo y nada más, pero no pudo hacerle frente a sus sentimientos, se acercó al cantante para luego abrazarlo por detrás, inmediatamente sintió como sus ropas se llenaban del calor que emitía el cuerpo de Shuichi, quien estaba prácticamente pasmado y con los ojos bien abiertos.

Hiro lo volteó suavemente para quedar frente a frente, se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos, Shuichi estaba muy sorprendido, nunca creyó que Hiroshi, su mejor amigo, lo quería de esa forma.

Es... espera Hiro... no- fue callado por los labios del que se suponía solo era su amigo, el cual lo besaba tímidamente esperando una respuesta, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, nunca pensó que Hiro podría sentir aquello por él, sin embargo se sentía tan querido y protegido cuando estaba a su lado, sin darse cuenta comenzó a responderle aquel beso, que pronto se volvió sumamente apasionado.

Hiro nunca había besado a un hombre, sabía que estaba sonrojado como nunca lo había estado, sentía como palpitaba su cuerpo, en verdad amaba a Shuichi, se había dado cuenta de que no lo quería solo como un amigo, de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que estaba muy excitado, no sabía que le ocurría.

Shuichi notó rápidamente esto, y se separó bruscamente de Hiroshi, quien inmediatamente bajó la cabeza para evitar su mirada.

Shu, lo siento mucho, no se que me pasó, por favor discúlpame- dijo al mismo tiempo en el que le hacía una reverencia. Sin embargo no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, Shuichi solo lo miraba fijamente, estaba muy confundido, solo podía pensar en que pasaría con Yuki si se enterase, pero de pronto recordó todo lo que sintió mientras duró el beso, habría querido que durara para siempre pues era la primera vez que sentía el amor transmitido por un beso, ni siquiera lo había sentido cuando besaba a Yuki, pero con Hiro era diferente, se dio cuenta de lo bien que se sentía a su lado, ahora era Shuichi el que se estaba dejando manipular por el momento, puso su mano en la mejilla de Hiro, este levantó el rostro y se enderezó muy sorprendido y apenado.

No te preocupes Hiro...- dijo al mismo tiempo que se acercó a él para besarlo nuevamente, el guitarrista no pudo resistirlo y nuevamente se besaron.

Hiro comenzó a pasar sus manos por la espalda desnuda de Shuichi, esto le producía placer, el cual lo hizo dejar los labios del guitarrista y bajar lentamente a su cuello, mientras desabotonaba lentamente su camisa, pronto Hiroshi se encontró solo con sus boxers, el cantante se separó de él por unos instantes y comenzó a mirarlo, esto los apenó bastante puesto que ambos estaban bastante excitados y podía notárseles perfectamente, Shuichi volvió a acercársele para besarlo sin embargo Hiro se agachó un poco para besar su pecho, el cantante comenzó a bajarle los boxers haciendo que se apartara de él muy apenado.

Shui...chi.... espera...por favor....- sin embargo no le prestó atención y lo despojó de su última prenda. A Hiroshi lo invadió la pena, su mente se llenó de dudas, no sabía como había sido capaz de esto, estaba cometiendo un error fatal, la persona frente a él era su mejor amigo lo conocía desde hace mucho tiempo, pensó que todo lo que estaba pasando podría arruinar su relación, además Shuichi amaba a Yuki, no quería llevar más lejos todo, de pronto la imagen de Ayaka, no podía engañarla de esta forma, pero ya lo había hecho, debía ponerle un alto, de pronto cayó en la cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, en efecto había sentido amor por Shu, pero no del tipo que él había creído, supo que lo amaba como se ama a un hermano, había confundido el sentimiento, todo estaba muy mal.

De pronto sintió la lengua de Shuichi en su miembro, después la calidez de toda su boca, no podía negar que sentía un placer increíble, el cantante comenzó a mover su cabeza, él también estaba muy excitado, sin embargo se sobresaltó al sentir como Hiro se apartaba rápidamente de él, abrió los ojos, y vio Hiroshi recogiendo sus pantalones, se quedó un momento allí, sentado en el piso de la habitación.

Hiro.....- murmuro

Lo siento Shu... no podemos hacer esto.... está muy mal....- dijo mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, Shuichi se puso de pie, su cara mostraba una gran tristeza, Hiro se puso sus pantalones y abrió la puerta de la habitación, el cantante lo tomó de la mano, ambos miraban al piso.

Nunca había sentido esto antes..... nunca había sentido tanto amor en un beso.... en una caricia.... Hiro.. no me dejes por favor....-

No puedo seguir... lo siento... no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por esto Shu... me prometes que nada cambiará?- el cuerpo de Hiro temblaba de nerviosismo.

Shuichi quería sentirlo cerca de él, pero supo que nada podía haber entre los dos, Hiroshi siempre había sido su amigo, tampoco quería perderlo, pensó también en Yuki y todos los buenos momentos que pasó a su lado, Yuki se enojaba casi siempre con él, pero aún así lo amaba y Hiro solo seguiría siendo su mejor amigo.

Lo prometo Hiro....- él ni siquiera volteó a verlo.

Discúlpame... confundí mis sentimientos hacia ti.... dormiré en la sala.... hasta mañana Shu..- cerró la puerta tras él.

Confundió sus sentimientos?.... si.... a mi también me pasó lo mismo....- Shuichi apagó la luz y se recostó en la cama, se sentía muy mal por lo ocurrido, habían cometido un gran error.

Yuki.....- murmuró –Perdóname Hiro.....- trató de dormir, no sabía lo que pasaría después, pero trataría de ser igual que siempre con Hiro y regresar al lado de Yuki.


	2. cap II

Hola, aquí está la segunda parte.... la verdad no pensaba poner la continuación pues solo recibí un rewiew =T.T=....... sin embargo aquí está la segunda parte especialmente para Eli-chan1, espero que les guste y dejen aunque sea un rewiew.

atte. Toboe

* * *

Shuichi desperto a causa de la luz que se colaba por la ventana, tardó un poco en recordar lo ocurrido, no sabia como Hiro se comportaria con él, no sabía que pasaria, se puso sus típicos pantalones cortos y su playera, dudó en salir pero al fin y al cabo tendrís que salir en algún momento, al abrir la puerta un suave olor inundó la habitación, al llegara la cocina vio a Hiro haciendo el desayuno, no sabía que decirle se sentía muy apenado.

buenos días Shu, por favor sientate- le dijo Hiroshi de una forma bastante fría, no sabía por que actuaba así con el cantante.

no quieres que te ayude?- contestó Shuichi tímidamente y acercandose un poco.

no gracias... ya está listo- Hiro no quería comportarse así pero no sabía que hacer. El cantante se sentó tratando de no hacer ruido, creía que él tenia toda la culpa, y que por querer sentirse tan protegido, tan querido, ahora acabaría su larga amistad. No advirtió a que hora Hiro le sirvió el desayuno, al alsar un poco la vista lo vió sentado frente a él.

Si quieres vete, no quiero que te sientas incómodo- una vez más se comportó friamente.

Hiro... por favor disculpame... yo no sé que pasó... pero por favor disculpame...- dijo al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie. Estaba desesperado.

...será mejor que te vayas Shu...- ni siquiera se molestó en voltear a verlo.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Shuichi, se sentó rápidamente y se recostó en la mesa para cubrirse la cara.

por que Hiro??... por que estas así??... perdoname Te lo ruego Hiro!!!- soltó un puñetazo a la mesa sin alsar la vista.

vete Shu...- no sabía lo que decía, en realidad lo que quería era abrazarlo, decirle que no se preocupara, que su amistad no acabaría por eso, que todo había sido culpa suya, pero precisamente por hacer lo que sentía había causado todo este problema, no quería cometer otro error así, de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba provocando un enorme dolor a Shu, que le estaba causando mas daño que el mismo Eiri, y justamente la noche anterior le había dicho que no quería que nadie le volviera a causar daño, había errado otra vez.

Shuichi perdoname!!!- sin ambargo Shu ya se había ido.

* * *

Yuki no supo a que hora se quedó dormido, pues despertó sobre el teclado de su computadora, se repuso un poco, la apagó y se dirigió a la cocina, pensó que vería a Shuichi dormido en el sillón, tal vez le pediría una disculpa por aquella reacción suya, se quedó muy sorprendido al no encontrar ni al cantante ni sus cosas, pensó que después regresaría para preguntarle si estaba enojado, pasaron las horas y Shuichi no regresaba, pero eso no lo preocupó, lo conocía y sabía que regresaría. El telefono comenzó a sonar, creyó que se trataba del cantante así que lo dejó sonar varias veces para hacerle creer que no estaba en casa, después contestó.

a que hora piensas volver baka?- preguntó alegremente.

disculpa Eiri, soy Hiro, no has visto a Shuichi?- el guitarrista hablaba rapidamente y sonaba preocupado.

no está aquí, pensé que estaría contigo-

pasó la noche en mi casa, en la mañana peleamos y....-

ese baka, pues no se endonde está-

me preocupa pues....-

dejalo- dijo Yuki interrumpiendo después colgó el telefono, trató de comportarse como si no le importara, sin embargo estaba preocupado, Shuichi era una persona muy sensible, tal vez había tenido una pelea fuerte con Hiroshi, sabía que se encontraba muy mal, trató de seguir escribiendo pero la preocupacion no lo dejaba, decidió ir a buscarlo, pasó mucho tiempo dando vueltas por la cuidad hasta que cayó la noche y llegó hasta el parque en donde se conocieron, nada, Shuichi no estaba por ningún lado, se sentó en una banca, estaba muy nervioso e histerico, fumaba compulsivamene y ya estaba por terminarse su cajetilla.

Eiri!!!!- de la nada salió Hiroshi corriendo hacia él.

Eiri no lo has visto?- Yuki lo miró friamente.

no-

tal vez en casa de sus padres....- Hiro no tenía idea de en donde podría estar, tal vez se encontraba en aquel lugar, Yuki se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia su auto.

a donde vas?-

a casa de sus padres. no dijiste eso?- ambos subieron al auto. al llegar Hiro comenzó a tocar el timbre como un loco, Yuki solo miraba las ventanas, al parecer no había nadie en casa. Pasaron unas pocas horas, los dos estaban sentados en la puerta de entrada, esperando, de pronto se abrió la puerta, quedaron muy sorprendidos.

Yu...ki...Hiro... que hacen aquí?- preguntó Shuichi, que tenía los ojos mas hinchados que nunca, estaba muy pálido se veía muy mal. Eiri y Hiroshi se pusieron de pie inmediatamente.

estas bien baka?- preguntó Yuki seriamente. Hiro no dijo nada solo miaraba al cantante. Eiri se acercó a Shuichi para mirarlo bien a los ojos.

Yu...-

no estoy enojado baka- lo tomó de la barbilla y le plantó un suave beso. Hiro explotó por dentro sintió un gran odio por el escritor, apretó los puños para contenerse, no tenía la menor idea de por que lo sintió.

vamos a casa- Shuichi apenas sonrió ante este comentario.

lo siento... no quiero causarte mas molestias-

por favor Shuichi- lo quería de vuelta a pesar de todo.

después de unos momentos Shuichi ya estaba en el auto y se dirigían al departamento.

pasaron algunos días y el asunto entre el cantante y Yuki parecía arreglado, pero con el guitarrista las cosas empeoraban, ahora Hiro evitaba al cantante cuando este trataba de acercarse, esto estaba poniendo muy tenso el ambiente en los ensayos y todos ya se estaban poniendo histericos, así que K tomó cartas en el asunto y encerró a ambos en el estudio.

la puerta está atorada- dijo Shuichi mientras jalaba la perilla, Hiro estaba en una esquina de la habitación sin decir nada, Shu se sentó cerca de él, era hora de arreglar todo.

Hiro... por que estas así?... por que me evitas?.... no quiero que se acabe nuestra amistad-

ya esta por acabarse Shu-

dime lo que te ocurre...-

no lo sé- las respuestas que daba Hiro hacían sentir mal a Shuichi. Hasta que inavadido por la desesperación lo tomó de los hombros y lo agitó.

por favor Hiro quiero arreglar esto!!! que tu no quieres???!!!- Hiroshi quedó muy sorprendido, por mas que trataba de olvidar no podía, nunca creyó ser capaz de hacer algo así con un hombre, y menos con su mejor amigo, sin decir nada o pensar lo que hacía tomó el rostro del cantante con ambas manos y comenzó a besarlo, ahora con más confianza que la primera vez, Shuichi quedó anonado, trató de separarse pero Hiro lo sostenía con fuerza, por fin el guitarrista lo había comprendido todo, se sentía atraído por Shu, sabía que no podía haber nada entre los dos mas que amistad, pero se quedó besandolo por unos minutos, el cantante solo trataba de separarse, no le respondía el beso, Hiro lo soltó, Shuichi se que dó en frente de él mirandolo muy sorprendido.

* * *

Eso es todo por el momento espero y les haya gustado. Dejen rewiew por fa =T.T=..........


	3. cap III

Hola a todos!!!! por fin aquí está el tercer capítulo de mi fic, pero antes que lo lean deben saber que: Naru me ayudó a hacerlo!!!!!!!, debo admitir que sin su ayuda no habría quedado tan bien....... sinceramente me fascinó todo lo que le hiciste Naru, quedó perfecto ja ja ja XD. Gracias por sus reviews y espero que este les guste tanto como a mí. Atte: Toboe

* * *

CAP. III por: Naru y Toboe

Shuichi no sabía por que había aceptado la proposición de Hiro, pero ahora ambos se encontraban en el apartamento de este, sentados en la cama, callados, no se escuchaba otro sonido aparte de los que hacía uno que otro coche al pasar por la calle, Hiro no sabía que hacer, sabía que él debía comenzar puesto que él mismo lo había pedido, sin embargo estaba mirando el suelo cubriendo su rostro con su cabello. Por su parte Shuichi estaba tanto apenado como confundido, no podía dejar de pensar en Yuki, pero sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía tomó dulcemente la barbilla de Hiro, este al alzar la cara fue sorprendido por un suave y dulce beso, al principio se besaban tímidamente.

Hiro trató de abrirse paso por los labios de Shuichi, quien reaccionó abriendo un poco la boca para que le fuera mas comodo al guitarrista para introducirle la lengua. Shuichi rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Hiro para comenzar a jugar con su largo cabello, Hiroshi introdujo sus frías manos en la playera del pequeño, quien al contacto se estremeció, comenzó acariciando su pecho con un poco de pena, luego de haber conocido el pecho de su "amigo" con las yemas de los dedos bajo a su abdomen, para poder sentir como tenia tan bien formado el abdomen el pequeño cantante, no duro mucho en el abdomen y decidio pasar a la espalda. nunca antes había hecho algo así entonces no sabía muy bien lo que hacía, muy torpemente trató de quitarle la playera, sacandole a Shuichi una sonrisa para después ayudarlo en su tarea.

Hiro le recostó suavemente en la cama, comenzó besar nuevamente sus labios con un poco mas de confianza, despues comenzó a bajar para llegar a su cuello, Shuichi tomó el borde de la playera de Hiro indicando a este que se apartara un poco para despojarlo de ella, haciendo que el guitarrista se sonrojara aún más. Hiroshi fue recostado en la cama por el cantante, quedando este sobre él. comenzó a besarlo intensamente en la boca, dezlisó una mano por el brazo de Hiro, rozandolo apenas con sus dedos hasta llegar a su mano y tomarla, después comenzó a deslizar su boca para llegar a la barbilla del guitarrista, después bajó lentamente a su cuello, donde se la paso un rato besando, mordiendo ligeramente y dejando unas pequeñas marcas, luego bajo a su pecho, los labios de Shuichi apenas rozaban la piel del guitarrista, cosa que hacía que Hiro se estremeciera, Shuichi decidio que era hora de escuchar un poco la voz de su compañero.

Hiro abrio ligeramente la boca para dejar escapar un debil gemido, no podia aguantarlo, la lengua de Shuichi le estaba haciendo cosas sorprendentes. Shuichi jugaba con su lengua a estar dando vueltas a los pesones de Hiroshi y en ocasión succionaba ligeramente cada uno, luego bajo al abdomen, sus manos pasaron a acariciar la espalda de este, al mismo tiempo que besaba del abdomen hasta donde el pantalón lo detuvo, suavemente bajó ambas manos y lo desabrochó para despues quitarlo con todo y boxers, Hiroshi fue invadido por la pena y la vergüenza y rápidamente se cubrió como pudo mirando perplejo a Shuichi, quien le contestó con una mirada ardiente y mas que nada lujuriosa, comenzó a despojarse de sus pantalones y boxers quedando ambos completamente desnudos, el cantante se le acercó y lo hizo ponerse de pie mientras se incaba, y lo atraía más a él.

E.....espera Shuichi Que.....- pero no pudo decir mas ya que le sorprendio lo que el cantante le estaba haciendo, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, un enorme placer comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, Shuichi estaba jugando con la punta de su miembro de una forma indescriptible, el sentir como la lengua humeda y tibia de el alrededor de su miembro le hizo que cerrara sus ojos y comenzara a dejar escapar leves gemidos, que poco a poco fueron aumentando conforme este se metia completamente el miembro de su guitarrista, se había apartado de la realidad, lo único que podía hacer era sentir ese placer que cada vez se intensificaba más. Shuichi se dio cuenta de que su "amigo" estaba llegando a su punto limite, estaba a nada de tener su mayor orgasmo.

El cantante decidio dejar salir el miembro de su boca y decidio darle una ultima empujada a su amante, tomo con una mano el miembro y lo comenso a masturbar, Hiro aun seguia fuera de la realidad y dejo salir otros gemidos, indicandole a su cantante que estaba difrutando el momento. Hiro se arqueo y lanzo su cabeza levemente hacia atrás. Con esto Shuichi decido separarse de el pero Hiro ya había llegado a su limite, Shuichi coloco ambas manos en la cadera de Hiroshi, esperando a que brotara su semen. Cuando Hiroshi sintio que Shuichi había terminado, abrio levemente los ojos, para así volver a la realidad y justo cuando iba a preguntarle porque había parado se dejó venir en su rostro, Shuichi saboreo aquel embriagante sabor del semen de su "amigo".

Lo lo.... lo siento!!!- dijo muy apenado y con toda la cara roja -Yo no...no quise....

No te preocupes Hiro- le contestó aún incado mientras trataba de limpiarse la cara. el guitarrista aún estaba muy apenado, como era posible que hubiera explotado justo en el rostro de Shuichi y no dejaba de mirarlo con el rostro lleno de vergüenza. Comenzó a tomar su ropa rápidamente dispuesto a vestirse, pero fue detenido por la mano del cantante.

Espera..... aún no terminamos- dijo con tono malicioso

A que.... te... refieres??- preguntó Hiro algo asustado. No obtuvo otra respuesta mas que un empujón que lo llevó directamente a la cama, otra vez Shuichi se encontraba encima de él, pero esta vez humedeciendo sus dedos en su boca, Hiro no tenía ni la menor idea de que pasaba hasta que Shuichi bajó su mano y comenzó a introducir un dedo en su entrada.

Que que que haces???!!!!- pero Shuichi no le prestó atención y siguió con lo suyo, además de besar intensamente su pecho, Hiro comenzaba una vez más a sentir placer volvió a cerrar sus ojos y se dejó llevar, al cabo de unos momentos Shuichi decidio meter el segundo dedo haciendo que Hiro abriera sus ojos, estaba sintiendo un leve dolor, el cual poco después fue sustituido por un embriagante placer. Shuichi duro un rato metiendo y sacando los dedos a un ritmo lento para así acostumbrar al guitarrista y poder meter el tercer dedo, Hiro solto un gemido de dolor, si dos dedos eran dolorosos tres tenian que ser la muerte. Aun así Hiro sintio otra vez ese placer recorrer su cuerpo.

Con la otra mano, Shuichi tomo nuevamente le miembro de Hiro y decidió masturbarlo un momento, esta vez el guitarrista llego a su orgasmo mas rapido, pero dejando salir lentamente su semen, Shuichi saco sus dedos para tomar aquel lubricante natural. Hiro levanto un poco su cabeza para ver porque su "amigo" se había detenido y lo que pudo ver fue que el pequeño cantante tomo su semen y se cubrio su propio miembro.

Sera mejor que te relajes Hiro, tratare de no lastimarte...- Hiro nuevamente no comprendio lo que su amigo le intentaba decir. Shuichi le dio la repuesta al tomar sus muslos y seprarlos un poco, dejando mas libre su entrada y sin hacer esperar mas a su compañero dio una fuerte envestida así pudo introducir su miembro en él. En ese momento Hiro sintio como todo su placer desaparecia y ahora llegaba el dolor. El pobre guitarrista comenzo a soltar gemidos de dolor.

Para Shuichi....HAAAAAA.... por favor!- suplicaba al sentir que era penetrado por su pequeño cantante.

Tranquilo Hiro.... pronto pasará...debes relajarte, sino te dolera mas...- contestó Shuichi entre gemidos. Hiro trato de relajarse y así fue despues de unos momentos el dolor desapareció y pudo sentir como un placer especial nuevamente lo invadía y lo hacía estremeser.

Las embestidas del cantante fueron aumentando de ritmo, Hiro entreabrió los ojos para ver a Shuichi, este tenía cerrados los ojos, había un leve rubor en sus mejillas, su boca levemente abierta dejaba escapar gemidos cada vez mas fuertes mientras fruncía más el ceño, su pelo se pegaba a su rostro a causa del sudor, Hiro sintio como un nuevo orgasmo le venia recorriendo el cuerpo. No se pudo contener y explotó con fuertes gemidos que en ellos se escuchaba el nombre de su querido cantante y mas que nada en ese momento de su amante.

Shuichi aumentó el ritmo, aquel momento era especial, nunca había imaginado que lo estaria haciendo con su mejor amigo. Después de un momento ambos estaban perdiendo energias, mas que nada Shuichi por las envestidas, así que el cantante decidio venirse adentreo de su guitarrista. Ambos soltaron un fuerte gemido a la hora de que Shuichi había dado el ultimo empujon a su miembro y así dejar salir su semen. La salida del miembro fue menos dolorosa que al entrar, gracias a que la entrada de Hiro se había lubricado con tal acción.

Shuichi se acerco a los labios del ya exhaustado Hiro, lo beso debilmente y cayo al lado de Hiro. Este volteó a verlo y depositó una mano en su mejilla.

Gracias.... Shuichi....- dijo regalándole una sonrisa.

Hiro.... seguiremos siendo amigos?.... no estas molesto?...- preguntó Shuichi con algo de miedo.

No te preocupes....- y se acerco a darle un tierno beso en la frente. Así los dos descansarían para recuperar energías, Shuichi fue rodeado por los calidos brazos de Hiro. Ambos cerraron los ojos estaban cuando estaban dispuestos a dormir escucharon un sonido que los sobresaltó. Ambos se incorporaron y miraron hacia la entrada de la habitación alli estaba, Ayaka perpleja, con una mirada de de horror ante aquella escena delante de sus ojos.

Hiro!- fue lo único que salió de su boca, no podia creerlo, en verdad era irreal lo que presenciaba Hiro...su nuevo amor, tenia en los brazos a ESE!...ese que ya le había quitado a su prometido y primer amor. Ahora! Ahora decidia ir quitandole las cosas que ella queria? Acaso no estaba conforme con haberse quedado con Eiri Yuki! Su prometido?!?!

Ayaka…- Hiro estaba sorprendido o mas vien temeroso, Ayaka los había sorprendido…pero cuanto tiempo babía permanecido ahí? Acaso lo había visto todo o nada mas esa escena?- Ayaka, escuchame…

CALLATE! NO ME HABLES!- Los ojos de Ayaka se tornaron levemente en repugnancia hacia el guitarrista.

Ayaka, escucha…- Shuichi trato de intervenir tambien, pero fue un grave error.

TU!- sus ojos de espanto y repugnancia que miraban a Hiro, pasaron a tornarse de odio al mismo tiempo que se posaban en la figura de Shuichi - TU!- volvio a repetir, esta vez parecia que sus ojos tenian un fuego ardiente.-ME DAS ASCO!- fue lo unico que le pudo decir al cantante, estaba bastante destrozada. Salio del cuarto cerrando de golpe la puerta y con paso veloz se acerco a la entrada principal para así marcharse con lagrimas que le recorrian el rostro y le empañaban la vista. De alguna manera ese maldito cantante se las tendria que pagar, y quien mejor para ayudarle a organizar las cartas en el asunto que él...

* * *

Que tal eh?.......... si que Naru hace maravillas ja ja ja XD....... aquí están las respuestas a sus reviews:

Naru: JA JA JA XD gracias por tu review madre! lo esperaba con muchas ansias! que bueno que te gustó el fic......... y espero que te siga gustando XD...... Y MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AYUDARME EN ESTE CAP.!!!!!!!!!! sinceramente no se que habría hecho sin tu ayuda =w= prometo practicar más la escritura de los lemons .. medio mucha pena pasartelo pa que lo arreglaras .. y por cierto.... apura a Tikal!!!! ya quiero leer la continuación de tu fic de VTP!!!!!!!!!!! por favor!!!!!!!!! Sakuma puppy eyes.....

Amai Shirabe: gracias por tu review...... me alegro mucho que te haya gustado mi fic.... tienes razón, hay muchos que leen y no dejan review ¬¬ malos...... XD pero si!! en verdad en la serie si se nota el amor entre ellos =w= me fascina esta pareja!!!! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo..... espero y me dejes otro review. cuídate!

Padilla: que bueno que te gustó el cap. anterior! y espero que este capitulo te haya gustado aún más, U.U prometo no tardarme tanto en subir el siguiente capitulo....

Laiisha Kou: ahí lo tienes!!!!!!!!! cumplí tus deseos!!!!!!!!!! un lemon de Hiro y Shuichi.... XD..... espero que te haya gustado pues Naru y yo nos esforzamos en hacerlo =w=... deja review. Cuídate!!

Eli-chan1: Hola!!!! espero que este te haya gustado aún más!!! y sigas dejando reviews..... esperaré la actualización de tu fic eh? por que me tiene super picada =w=........


End file.
